


Around the World I've Searched For You (Frank Sinatra)

by ReadersInflammation



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Childhood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadersInflammation/pseuds/ReadersInflammation
Summary: On the twelfth hour of the first day of October 1989, forty-three women around the world gave birth. This was unusual only in the fact that none of these women had been pregnant when the day first began.Sir Reginald Hargreeves, eccentric billionaire and adventurer, resolved to locate and adopt as many of the children as possible.He got seven of them.
Relationships: The Hargreeves Family
Kudos: 20





	Around the World I've Searched For You (Frank Sinatra)

“Come one, come all, to America’s Favorite Big Top Circus, featuring talent and entertainment of all varieties!”

“Pogo! Will you please shut that nuisance off?”

“Yes, Sir Hargreeves,” came the answer as the chimpanzee walked across the room to find the remote control to complete the task. 

“And finally, the strongest infant in the world! Born under mysterious circumstances, Michael the Macho can lift over 50 pounds despite being only a month—”

Reginald’s head flew up from his work before him. “Wait. Turn that back on.”

“Sir?”

“Now!”

“Circus Vargas! Travelling across California right now!”

Reginald quickly took up his pen and began to scribble the telephone number listed in the commercial on the back side of the paper in front him. Next to it, he jotted down the words: 

_Infant w/ super strength - next spaceboy?_

Firmly underlining the final two words, Reginald looked back to Pogo. 

“You may shut it off now.” 

Pogo did as asked and turned back to Reginald. 

“You are dismissed. I have some calls to make.”

* * *

California, November 1989

“Come in!”

The door opened. “Mr Bailey? There is a man here to talk to you about an investment opportunity.”

“Ah! Come in, come in. Have a seat,” the man inside said as he motioned to the chair in front of the desk. “Will you please gather Joseph from his office?”

“Of course, sir,” the young woman said as she closed the door behind her. 

“Jack Bailey, long-time Vice President, new director of show management,” he introduced to the man in the room as held his hand out. 

“Reginald Hargreeves,” the guest answered and shook the man’s hand. “I am interested in some information about one of your talents and a subsequent investment opportunity.”

“Marvelous!” Jack cheered. “If you don’t mind, I’ve asked Joe, the show's general manager, to join us.”

“Excellent,” Reginald agreed just as the door opened to the same woman as before, followed by another man. 

“Hello there,” the man said as he entered the room, the door closing softly behind him. “Joe Muscarello. Nice to meet you.”

“Reginald Hargreeves.”

Joe claimed the chair next to Reginald’s, also in front of Jack’s desk, as all three men sit down. 

“So, Mr Hargreeves, you said you had an investment opportunity?” Jack invited. 

“Yes, quite,” the man answered. “But first, I would like to hear more about one of your talents.”

“Oh?” Joe questioned. “Who would that be?”

“The strongest infant in the world.”

* * *

The Umbrella Academy, November 1989

“Pogo!” Reginald yelled as he walked into the Academy, followed by a woman carrying an infant car seat. 

“Yes, Sir Hargreeves,” the chimpanzee replied as he stepped into the foyer to meet the two. 

“Please show the nanny to the new room. Come to my office immediately afterwards.”

“Of course, sir. This way, miss.”

Pogo led the woman to the stairs as Reginald walked into his office. After a minute, Pogo joined him. 

“How is your research coming?” the man asked. 

“I’ve found a second baby, born under similar unknown circumstances.”

“Abilities?”

“None apparent so far.”

“Well,” is all that Reginald said as he took a seat at his desk. Pogo walked over to him, producing a notebook. 

“The child resides in Antioquia, Colombia.”

“Hmm,” is again all that is said. 

“Will you be traveling to assess the child, sir?”

“When was the child born?” Reginald asked instead of answering the question.

“Same as the last, first of October at the twelfth hour.”

After a long pause, Reginald finally answered Pogo’s question. “Book my flight immediately.”

* * *

Colombia, November 1989

"Hola," saludó Reginald. "Estoy aquí para ver a tu hijo milagroso".

Una pausa.

"Y nació el primero de octubre, ¿no?"

"Si."

"¿Pero no estabas embarazada antes de dar a luz?"

"No, no lo estaba."

"¿Cuanto quieres por eso?"

* * *

Democratic Republic of the Congo, November 1989

« Bonjour, » Reginald salua. « Je suis ici pour voir votre enfant miracle. »

Une pause.

« Et elle est né le premier octobre, oui? »

« Oui. »

« Mais n'étiez-vous pas enceinte avant d'accoucher? »

« Non, je ne l'étais pas. »

« A combien vous le vendez? »

* * *

Germany, November 1989

„Hallo,” grüßte Reginald. „Ich bin hier, um dein Wunderkind zu sehen.”

Eine pause.

„Und es wurde am ersten Oktober geboren, ja?”

„Ja.”

„Aber warst du nicht schwanger, bevor du geboren hast?”

„Nein, war ich nicht.”

„Wie viel willst du dafür?”

* * *

Belarus, November 1989

„העלא,” האָט רעגינאַלד באַגריסט. "איך בין דאָ צו זען דיין נס קינד.”

א פּויזע.

„און עס איז געבוירן אויף דער ערשטער פון אקטאבער, רעכט?”

„יא.”

„אבער איר זענט נישט שוואַנגער איידער איר געבורט?”

„ניין, איך בין נישט.”

„ווי פיל טאָן איר ווילן פֿאַר אים?”

* * *

Israel, November 1989

„שלום,” רג'ינלד בירך. „אני כאן כדי לראות את ילד הנס שלך.”

הפסקה.

„וזה נולד בראשון באוקטובר, כן?”

„כן.”

„אבל לא היית בהריון לפני שילדת?”

„לא, לא הייתי.”

„כמה אתה רוצה עבור זה?”

* * *

Russia, November 1989

«Здравствуйте,» приветствовал Реджинальд. «Я здесь, чтобы увидеть вашего чудо-ребенка.»

Пауза.

«А он родился первого октября, да?»

«Да.»

«Но разве ты не была беременна до родов?»

«Нет, не был.»

«Сколько вы хотите за это?»

**Author's Note:**

> The interactions in each of the children's native languages (and what those languages are) is as follows: 
> 
> “Hello,” Reginald greeted. "I am here to see your miracle child."  
> A pause.  
> "And it was born on the first of October, right?"  
> "Yes."  
> "But you were not pregnant before giving birth?"  
> "No, I was not."  
> "How much do you want for it?"
> 
> Luther - English  
> Diego - Spanish  
> Allison - French  
> Klaus - German  
> Five - Yiddish  
> Ben - Hebrew  
> Vanya - Russian


End file.
